After hip surgery it is desirable to control the degree of hip abduction. Likewise, for some congenital hip defects and hip dislocations, abduction is also necessary. A benefit of some hip abductors is the capability of adjustment to accommodate varying degrees of abduction. Hip stabilizers are well known in the art and some include adjustable hip abductors. However, such prior art devices are not capable of convenient and quick adjustment with a precise degree of measurement.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved abductor hinge for a hip stabilizer.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hip abductor device which allows for a precise degree of adjustment.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hip abductor device which can be adjusted with a minimum degree of difficulty.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hip abductor device which is quick and easy to place and adjust on the patient, comfortable to wear, durable in use, and economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.